La chica de los cabellos exóticos
by anmiita
Summary: ¿Cuál es el objetivo de cada persona en el planeta? ...todos son infelices porque se rehúsan a buscar lo que el corazón les pide: amor. Encuentra esa pieza que encaja a la perfección; nadie puede vivir sin amor. Sasuke, él no es otro príncipe de Disney.
1. La chica de los cabellos exóticos

**Antes de comenzar a leer, por favor, lee lo siguiente. **_Gracias._

_Esta historia no forma parte de mis One-shot clásicos, es un long-fic con más de cinco capítulos. _

_Tuve especial cuidado en no hacerlo aburrido o repetitivo, pero mantiene la esencia de humor de mis otros textos. Está basado en la idea de "Sobre un escenario una princesa, debajo una molestia" de mi amiga online: Antonella [AnToo96], pero solo se trata de la idea. Nada más._

_Estaría realmente agradecida si reciben esta historia con los brazos abiertos, al igual que mis escasos textos. Solo quiero que me hagan saber si es de su agrado, con un review o un mensaje. Gracias, de todo corazón._

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. (El cual va a morir porque no cumple el deseo de las miles de fanáticas del _SasuSaku_)

_Esta historia si me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de cada persona en el planeta?

Muchas personas caminan sobre estas tierras con malos objetivos; se dañan a si mismos y a los demás.

Destruyen todo a su alrededor en busca de algo que no pueden encontrar.

Son infelices cuando solo tienen agua, y siguen siéndolo cuando tienen vino de la mejor cosecha.

- El objetivo es simple: todos son infelices porque se rehúsan a buscar lo que el corazón les pide.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué les pide?

- **_Amor_**.

* * *

- Oh, Sakura. Tienes que dejar de ser infeliz - me dijo ella un día -. Olvida todas esas teorías de un mundo frío y calculador.

- No, Ino - negué -. Yo nunca creí en nada más. Y nunca comprenderé esa forma del ver el mundo.

- Todos la traemos dentro. Cuando el corazón encuentra esa pieza que encaja a la perfección, lo comprenderás. Nadie puede vivir sin amor.

_Ino, y sus teorías baratas..._

* * *

_- ¡Deberías concentrar la vista en ella! Es la princesa más hermosa de todo el reino. _

_- Exacto. La joven de los cabellos exóticos._

Un rostro níveo, hermoso como ningún otro que antes haya contemplado en mi vida; me admiraba desde uno de los asientos más cercanos al escenario. Sus ojos negros, expectantes; se sincronizaban con cada uno de mis movimientos. Y por primera vez, me sentí totalmente avergonzada de tener a _"un clon de Adonis"_ admirándome. _Tienes que sacarme esos ojos tuyos de encima. El joven de los ojos profundos._

Todos ellos juntan sus manos en un jugoso aplauso e incluso, algunos se levantan de sus asientos. Nunca pensé obtener una recompensa de este tipo, que puede llegar a regocijar lo más oculto de tu alma y sacarte una auténtica sonrisa de orgullo. Más en el caso de que fueras la artista principal, ya que ese aplauso va de lleno a tu persona y a tu compañero de escena, también principal. Aunque en su caso, él no se lo merecía; absolutamente no. Él y su estúpida sonrisa falsa no se lo merecían. El telón se cierra delante de nosotros, y volvemos a ser estas mediocres personas que siempre fuimos. Ella y _eso_.

- Nunca antes había visto este lugar de cuarta - dijo él con desprecio -, tan lleno.

- Descuida, Sai - le avisé -. No es tu imagen aquí, la que convoca audiencia.

Me dedicó una de sus miradas envenenadas y se perdió en el pasillo oscuro. Sonreí internamente por mi gran hazaña, quitándome los apliques del cabello mientras me dirigía a mi lugar especial; donde pasaba horas arreglándome para salir a escena. Estiré mi cabello, que aún se conservaba increíblemente rosa, y lo recogí desarregladamente con una pinza en la nuca. Me quite el vestuario con mucho cuidado y lo dejé sobre el escritorio, hoy estaba muy cansada para ordenarlo todo. Tomé mi bolso y sopesé la idea de salir corriendo del lugar. Realmente me aterrorizaba cuando las chicas se acumulaban a lo largo del pasillo para pedir fotos y autógrafos de Sai. Una de mis teorías se comprobó con él: si tienes como ídolo a una persona y le dedicas un tiempo especial en tu vida, procura conocerlo antes. Porque las apariencias engañan. La aglomeración de jovencitas representaba una imagen en mi mente donde podrían herirme con sus bolígrafos y cuadernos de extremo filo o causarme graves hematomas con sus cámaras digitales. Me pregunté si también le pedían la ropa interior. Que desagradable.

Cuando atravesé el lugar donde se suponía que debían de estar las fanáticas de mi compañero, me percaté de que en realidad, no había ninguna de ellas. Ni siquiera se encontraba él. ¿Tan rápido se pasó la hora?, pensé. Debía dejar de perder el tiempo con los apliques de mi cabello luego de las funciones. Mis horas de sueño se veían reducidas entre mi trabajo y el otro; el de mesera. Aunque solo era por la temporada de verano, para ahorrar en los fondos de mi universidad. Uno debe sacrificarse por lo que quiere, siempre. Llegué a la puerta, y allí estaba él y su estúpida sonrisa falsa. ¿Qué querría ahora? Otra cosa que llamó mi atención fue un auto estacionado sobre nuestro lado de la calle, que tenía unos llamativos vidrios tintados de negro y un aspecto de alta sociedad. ¿Qué haría uno de ésos en estos lugares?

- Así que eras tú la que quedaba dentro - dijo con malicia -. De modo que ése es tu _auto_.

- No se a qué te refieres.

Lo ignoré mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Ése auto ha estado aquí, todos los días de función - me informó -. Y siempre desaparece cuando tú te vas.

Detuve mi marcha y me limité a observarlo. ¿A qué quería llegar?

- Nunca pensé que te rebajarías tanto, Haruno. ¿Ése es tu nuevo trabajito?.

Me di media vuelta para seguir mi paso cuando agregó...

- Zorra.

...y tuve que volver. Agité mi mano sin que se diera cuenta, y su rostro quedó mirando hacia la dirección contraria. Un buen golpe no le aclararía la mente así como así, pero era un buen comienzo. Para mi completa sorpresa, él reaccionó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; una sonrisa le surcó el rostro. Nunca antes había visto una sonrisa que causara tanto pánico, ni siquiera en esas películas donde la risa diabólica se escucha a través de las paredes por diez minutos sin parar. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me aferré a mi bolso para usarlo como arma letal. Quizás ningún golpe le aclararía la mente, pero ningún hombre que se entrometiera en mis asuntos salía sin ningún rasguño. Imaginé su ojo derecho rodeado por un color púrpura que se extendía alrededor de su mejilla a causa de alguno de mis golpes, pero mi bolso no estaba realmente equipado para la acción y mi móvil no lo lastimaría de esa forma. Aunque podría intentarlo.

- ¿Así es como agradeces mis elogios? - preguntó con cinismo.

Y una sombra detrás de él llamó mi atención. La puerta del llamativo auto que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de nosotros se abrió bruscamente y dejó uno de sus vidrios tintados de negro en el ángulo preciso para que observara mi reflejo. Una línea rosa contorneaba mis ojos de forma similar a cuando lloras un mar de lágrimas en el final -especialmente cuando canta _Celine Dion_- de la película _Titanic_. Mi boca estaba entreabierta ya que era la única forma por la que entraba oxígeno a mis pulmones, mi ceño estaba fruncido y mi cabello desarreglado. Pobre inocente de aquel que me viera en este estado, golpeando al hombre que tenía enfrente con un bolso y considerando la idea de usar uno de mis zapatos como cuchillo.

Sai aprovechó mi momento de distracción para sujetarme violentamente del brazo y tirar de mi en varias direcciones.

- Un hombre no debe tocar a una mujer - advirtió otra voz -, a menos que ella se lo pida.

Salvación, pensé. No tendré que testificar en la corte cuando me acusen de homicidio en defensa propia. El dueño de aquella voz apareció ante nosotros y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sai, deteniéndolo. Lo alejó de mi y le propinó un golpe en el ojo derecho, tal y como yo había imaginado hace unos instantes. Mi presunto atacante comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, para terminar recostado sobre una de las paredes del edificio. Me permití un respiro decente luego de diez minutos de adrenalina pura. El desconocido se acercó a mi y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Solo pude asentirle confundida. Y tras dar algunos pasos hacia atrás, murmuré un tímido_ gracias _y salí disparada de allí. No tenía más fuerzas para seguir en la pelea con Sai y mucho menos desmentir que Sai era mi novio abusivo que me golpeaba por las noches. Afortunadamente, nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros; porque de ser así... seguramente sería un maldito abusivo como muchos otros.

- _La joven de los cabellos exóticos..._ - creí escuchar. Pero no era nada.

- _El joven de los ojos profundos..._ - susurré al viento.

Y caminé para perderme entre las calles oscuras y húmedas a causa del goteo constante de la lluvia; que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

_Mis sinceras disculpas a las fanáticas de Sai, no tengo nada en contra de él. Además, es un personaje secundario. A mi me agrada mucho. _


	2. Oh, señor indeseable arrogante

**II: **_Oh, señor indeseable; arrogante._

**

* * *

**

_- La joven de los cabellos exóticos... - creí escuchar. Pero no era nada._

_- El joven de los ojos profundos... - susurré al viento._

_Y caminé para perderme entre las calles oscuras y húmedas a causa del goteo constante de la lluvia; que se hacía cada vez más fuerte._

* * *

Por la mañana, no me sorprendió el aspecto deplorable que resultaba mi habitación. Mis ojos estaban realmente cansados y me costaba fijar la visión en algo en específico. Me arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño y observé mi reflejo con lástima. Desde la comisura de mis ojos, partía el recorrido de un líquido negro que atravesaba todo mi rostro y culminaba en mi mentón. Volví al cuarto en busca de ropa limpia para darme una ducha y puse atención en una de mis muchas almohadas. Estaba llena de puntos negros en el centro, y algunos de ellos se habían deslizado hasta las sábanas. No era difícil adivinarlo... supuse que utilicé gran parte de la noche para llorar, con todas esas lágrimas negras a causa del maquillaje por todos lados. Aún conservaba la ropa húmeda del día anterior y ni siquiera podía atreverme a tocar mi cabello.

Luego de un baño increíblemente largo, desayuné un café demasiado caliente y armé un bolso pequeño con todo lo que necesitaba para el día de hoy; que por supuesto, iba ser uno de esos días largos.

Caminé largos pasos mientras observaba el cielo, que estaba cubierto de nubes grises y algunas violetas. Quizás lo de la lluvia no había sido solo un efecto de la situación suicida de ayer. Subí los pequeños escalones y me adentré en un humilde restaurante que se encontraba vacío. Saludé a mi jefe con falsa alegría y puse un delantal naranja sobre mi falda. Suspiré_. La vida sigue. _

Un par de brazos formaron una prisión a mi alrededor y sentí un dulce beso en mi mejilla. Su tierna voz maternal empezó a retumbar en mis oídos hasta adentrarse en toda mi masa encefálica, estaba aturdiéndome.

- ¡Sakura! Buenos días - saludó efusiva -. ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? ¡No contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes!

Observé sus cabellos rubios que caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros y se balanceaban de un lado a otros mientras hablaba. Era fácil distraerse con ellos. Tomé un poco de aire antes de responder, porque en realidad, no sabía bien como decirlo. Me atacó mi compañero de trabajo, un desconocido me salvó de una muerte segura; le vendo drogas ilegales a personas de mal aspecto en las calles y la policía me atrapó. La última era la respuesta más creíble.

- Buenos días, Ino - la saludé con desgano -. Tuve un par de problemas ayer.

Imaginé un mundo alternativo y totalmente desconocido en los que una frase como ésa le sería suficiente para saciar sus dudas. Pero, seamos realistas, nunca sería así. Sus ojos se fijaron en mi y levantó una de sus cejas. _¿Acaso piensas engañarme?, _leí en su rostro. Y me llevó del brazo hasta el frigorífico de la cocina. Me sentó sobre unos paquetes de hamburguesas y papas fritas congeladas, se arrodilló junto a mí y comenzó con su interrogatorio. Tuve que aferrarme con brazos y piernas para impedir que saliera en busca de Sai. Quiso gritar muchas veces pero se serenó cuando le comenté lo del desconocido. Se le hizó la idea de que fue por causa del destino y unas cuantas cosas más relacionadas a las casualidades; entre otras. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y dejó que fuera hasta la recepción para tomar algunos pedidos de las mesas que estaban ocupadas; en cuestión de media hora el lugar estaba repleto de personas. Tuve unos cuantos intentos fallidos de hacerme espacio entre las mesas y la paciencia afloró en mi logrando atender a todos. Y cuando estaba a punto de terminar, un dedo arrogante hizo un gesto llamándome.

- Lamento mucho la tardanza - me disculpé con mi mejor faceta de remordimiento -. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

- Quiero esto de aquí... - dijo señalando una de las páginas del menú - ...y un café fuerte.

_Oh, señor indeseable_. Anoté en mi pequeña libreta sus pedidos sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de mirarle. Su tono arrogante me irritó de sobremanera. La imagen de su camisa blanca con una gran extensión de café fuerte derramado accidentalmente, cruzó por mi imaginación. Un método drástico de una venganza dulce. Antes de que pudiera decidirme, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ino; negándome cualquier idea alocada. Luego, un par de ojos estrictos se posaron en mi: los de mi jefe. Eso fue suficiente para considerar que volver a recepción era la mejor alternativa de todas. Me molestaban por sobremanera todos los clientes que tienen la manía de tratarte como si fueras el último humilde rostro que quisieran ver en su vida. En su inimaginable, codiciada e ideal vida. Me entretuve llevando las bandejas de un lado a otro por un buen rato.

- Aquí tiene - le informé al dejar su pedido sobre la mesa.

No tuvo ningún gesto de agradecimiento. Frunció el ceño al verse obligado a abandonar la lectura del periódico y lo dejó a un costado. Señalé con mi mano el par de platos y la pequeña taza.

- ¿Café fuerte?

_Oh, señor arrogante._ Su pregunta -refiriéndome a ése par de palabras que salieron de su boca- fue cortante y un poco envenenada. _Es muy maleducado. O quizás, hoy no es su día feliz. Pero no es mi culpa._

- Por supuesto - afirmé en el mismo tono repugnante -. ¿Desea algo más?.

La mano que descansaba sobre el periódico se cerró en un apretón consistente, dejándolo arrugado; dándome a entender que se había ofendido al oír mi réplica inocente de su tono de voz. Levantó su mirada que pretendía lograr que me arrepintiera de mi falta de educación y me observó con furia. _No puede ser. Estoy alucinando. _El brillo enfurecido fue atravesando varios sentimientos hasta estancarse en la sorpresa y la expectativa. Recordé de inmediato a el _"clon de Adonis"_, que me había cautivado en la función y luego; al hombre que me había salvado más tarde esa misma noche.

- _El joven de los ojos profundos..._ - pensé.


	3. El deber de cierta persona llama

**III:**_ El deber llama._

* * *

_No puede ser. Estoy alucinando. El brillo enfurecido fue atravesando varios sentimientos hasta estancarse en la sorpresa y la expectativa. Recordé de inmediato a el "clon de Adonis", que me había cautivado en la función y luego; al hombre que me había salvado más tarde esa misma noche._

_- El joven de los ojos profundos... _

* * *

Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, su voz masculina se introdujo en mi masa encefálica y los recuerdos volvieron a aflorar. Él: Adonis y salvación. La misma persona, atrapada en un cuerpo que hasta el momento creí arrogante y sin importancia. Le sonreí con amabilidad y salí caminando -¡corriendo!- de allí. Me adentré en la cocina, respirando agitadamente con la sensación de que mis mejillas estaban siendo hervidas junto con la comida. Ino no tardó en responder a mis acciones, moviendo de un lado a otro un par de servilletas para que un poco de oxígeno entrara en mis pulmones. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No podía creerlo, seguía sin comprender nada al respecto. Era imposible que aquel bello rostro, aquellos hermosos ojos, la seguridad con la que me defendió frente al peligro y la capacidad para destilar arrogancia pura se reunieran en un solo cuerpo. Y sobretodo, en un buen -apetecible- cuerpo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Ino, bastante intrigada al respecto - ¿Qué sucedió con aquel chico?

- Qué no sucedió... - dije casi sin aire - ...con ese chico.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos y ella pudo captar todo lo que estaba pensando. Fue capaz que atar cabos mucho más rápido que cualquier otra persona y comenzó a saltar de alegría en cuanto comprendió todo. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de diversión. Diversión, que por supuesto, una joven en trance como yo no podía apreciar. ¿Qué tenía de divertido? Me sentía avergonzada de todo aquello.

- ¡Es tu príncipe del destino! - cuchicheó como una niña pequeña - Estás sorprendida y avergonzada.

- Sí, así es.

Solté un suspiro. La imagen de su rostro me inundó por completo...

- Y a juzgar por ese brillo en tus ojos, ¡estás pensando cosas fuera de lugar! - adivinó entre risas - Eres toda una... ¡pervertida!

_Oh, Dios mío._ Coloqué mi mano libre sobre su boca para que dejara de desnudar mis pensamientos, un poco de privacidad y confidencialidad no me vendrían mal. Alguien ingresó por la puerta y nos observó. Una de mis manos cubría gran parte del rostro de Ino, y la otra estaba moviendo una de las servilletas. La imagen debía ser muy interesante. El desconocido arqueó una de sus cejas pero lo dejó pasar.

- Tú eres la mesera de _cabellos exóticos_, ¿verdad?

Me señaló con su dedo índice. Su pregunta retumbó en las cuatro paredes, haciendo un eco preciso en las futuras deducciones de mi amiga. Ambas asentimos con la cabeza. El chico comenzó a reírse ante nuestra respuesta. Explicó rápidamente que debía darme un comunicado informal, de alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda. Extendió un papel y lo dejó caer en mi mano. A simple tacto reconocí que era una de las servilletas de nuestro local_. Mala señal. _

_Eres "...La joven de los cabellos exóticos" y _

_tienes una__** gran habilidad **__para escabullirte..._

_de los momentos incómodos._

_Hoy iré a verte, soy __**fiel **__a tus funciones._

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

Leí sus palabras una y otra vez hasta que Ino me arrebató el comunicado de ése alguien que me necesitaba. De ése alguien que quería saber mi nombre y era fiel a mis funciones en el teatro a pesar de todo. Sentí como mis pies comenzaban a desprenderse del suelo y flotaban por toda la habitación, pero yo seguía allí, recostada sobre uno de los muebles. El chef, un hombre sonriente ya entrado en edad, nos miró un poco intrigado pero decidió no opinar al respecto. Era una persona muy sabia y llena de buenas anécdotas. Ino era su ayudante, le guardaba mucho respeto y un profundo cariño. Ambos compartían el amor por la cocción de los alimentos, la espuma del café, el aceite de las frituras y todas esas cosas que no lograba comprender. La imagen perfecta de un abuelo que descubre todas las maravillas del mundo para su inexperta nieta. La joven de cabellos rubios que se encontraba a mi lado le guiñó un ojo y le advirtió sobre mi futuro; lleno de rosas de muchos colores con grandes vestidos y un lindo castillo. ¿Se había comprado toda la colección de las princesas de Disney? ¿Las habría interpretado de pequeña? ¿Tuvo algún cumpleaños temático y eso la traumó?

- Sakura - me llamó alguien asomándose por la puerta -. Tienes que atender al cliente de aquella mesa.

- Por supuesto señor - respondí con respeto a mi jefe _- "el deber llama". _

Busqué mi libreta en uno de los bolsillos del delantal naranja, junté todo el oxígeno posible pero no pude retenerlo.

- _El deber de cierta persona llama_ - corrigió alguien detrás de mi -. Recuerda Sakura, yo seré la dama de honor.

Exacto. La dama de honor de mi funeral. Crucé la puerta decidida a lo que me deparara el destino y me planté en la recepción. Mi jefe, otro hombre entrado en edad y con el cabello escaseando en su cabeza, señaló una mesa. No había necesidad alguna de decir nada más, ésa era _La mesa_. Conté los pasos, los golpeteos del corazón y también las respiraciones. Todo estaba acompasado... hasta que él volteó su mirada y fijo sus ojos en mí. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un inevitable color rosáceo. Mis sentidos perdieron sus funciones y mis piernas siguieron el impulso automático hasta llegar a su lado. Sus ojos tenían una chispa especial, similar a la diversión que no comprendía de Ino, solo que la suya comprometía otros sentimientos indescifrables. Tomé entre mis manos todos los platos y observé que dentro de la carta del menú yacía una cantidad de dinero para pagar la cuenta. Y sobre la mesa, otra cantidad de dinero tenía un lazo -improvisado con una servilleta- que decía: _Gracias._

Eso era una broma de mal gusto. A simple vista, se podía apreciar que la propina era exagerada. Mis principios morales -si es que aún los tenía- no permitirían jamás que pudiese tomar ese dinero para mi uso personal. Lo sujeté por el delicado lazo y lo dejé en su mano. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos instantes, la suya parecía un poco desconcertada_. ¿Me estás rechazando? _Interpreté a grandes rasgos.

- _La joven de los cabellos exóticos... - _susurró.

- Sakura Haruno.

Luego de revelarle mi nombre a un desconocido "clon de Adonis" que solía salvar la vida de las chicas por la noche, suspiré y me dispuse a retirarme. Él quiso detenerme, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Sasuke Uchiha - susurró con una sonrisa, que devolví automáticamente.

- _El joven de los ojos profundos... _- susurré. Y estoy segura de que pudo escucharme a la perfección.


	4. Compasión y lágrimas

**IV:**_ Compasión y lágrimas._

* * *

_Luego de revelarle mi nombre a un desconocido "clon de Adonis" que solía salvar la vida de las chicas por la noche, suspiré y me dispuse a retirarme. Él quiso detenerme, pero era demasiado tarde._

_- Sasuke Uchiha - susurró con una sonrisa, que devolví automáticamente._

_- El joven de los ojos profundos... - susurré. Y estoy segura de que pudo escucharme a la perfección._

* * *

Dejé mi delantal naranja y tomé mi pequeño bolso. Me recosté sobre la puerta unos minutos recordando cada momento de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Un joven me cautivó con sus ojos profundos desde uno de los asientos del teatro, mi compañero de elenco me atacó y un desconocido me salvó. Además, un cliente tiene malos tratos conmigo hasta dar un giro inesperado en donde pregunta mi nombre. Prometió ir a verme a la función del día de hoy.

- Mi pequeña princesita de Disney, es hora de irnos.

Ino se había comprometido a acompañarme hasta el teatro e intentar ayudarme con los dificultosos apliques del cabello. Tan solo se trataba de piedras de fantasía que debían amoldarse a ciertos bucles para lograr el aspecto de _princesa de Disney_. ¡Que apodo más ingenioso! Si yo fuera una de ellas, me habría aprovechado de la situación para lograr adueñarme de los castillos y todos los bienes financieros que ello implicara. Contrataría luego a los mejores diseñadores de vestidos para una sesión de fotos en alguna codiciada revista y sería la imagen mundial de belleza y estabilidad femenina. Luego, adoptaría muchos niños y lucharía por los derechos de las mujeres en todo el planeta. ¿Y el príncipe? Ni siquiera repararía en él. Siempre se llevan toda la atención por ser completamente inocentes y ajenos a las desgracias de los demás, son el centro de atención y sus rostros son hermosos. Son expertos al momento de hablar y te cautivan al instante con una de sus sonrisas... como él, clon de Adonis.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó alguien a mis espaldas - ¿A dónde vas?

Observé a mi mejor amiga, cruzada de brazos y golpeando con su pie al suelo. No supe a qué iba todo eso...

- ¿Al teatro? - quise adivinar - ¿A la búsqueda del príncipe encantado?

- ¡Exacto! Pero no vas a encontrarlo por ese camino.

Volteé la vista hacia adelante y un gran cartel indicaba que la calle se terminaba en unos cuantos metros_. ¡Ops!, _susurré con pena y volví a retomar el camino correcto. Todo esto de las princesas, los príncipes y los niños adoptados estaba haciéndome mal. Quizás, estaba comenzando a parecerme a Angelina Jolie; solo que sin su belleza, sus cientos de vástagos y su flamante Brad Pitt. Traté de distraerme con los vestidos de las tiendas para no pensar en lo que se me venía encima, sin referirme a Sasuke, el joven de los ojos profundos. Había algo más: Sai. Intenté borrar las imágenes de la noche anterior, pero no funcionó completamente. Si me enfrentaba nuevamente, no iba a salirme de la situación sin ningún rasguño, moral al menos. De ahora en más cargaría con una enorme piedra sobre mis hombros con una imagen de mi compañero y su llamativo ojo morado. Debía preguntarle a Ino respecto a eso, ella tenía mucha más experiencia con él...

- No sé cómo actuar frente a todo esto.

Ella fijó sus ojos en mi y comprendió mis dudas pero no respondió ninguna. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que cubría gran parte de su vista un par de veces, pero al parecer era uno de esos mechones resistentes que no iba a ceder con facilidad. Me pregunté si el accionar de Sai era del mismo tipo. Suspiró resignada y colocó sus manos delante de si misma para comenzar a hablar. Iba a tener que concentrarme si quería entender todo lo que fuese a decirme.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó un poco confundida.

Pero lo captó todo.

- Te lo explicaré de esta forma: es tu oportunidad para encontrar al chico de tus sueños, al príncipe ideal que querrá pasar todos los días de su existencia contigo. Pero no te veo interesada en lo absoluto.

- No soy una gran consumidora de Disney - admití -. Prefiero las películas dramáticas con final triste y...

- _...siempre termino con alguna de comedia romántica_ - completó, riéndose de la situación.

Nos detuvimos frente al semáforo. Una pareja de adolescentes enamorados nos observó desde el otro lado de la calle. La chica estudió nuestros rostros llegando a la conclusión de que estábamos en medio de una conversación importante acerca de algo personal. Su enamorado no había levantado la vista de su cabello en ningún momento. Era un gesto muy dulce y romántico, envidiable y desagradable a la vista también. No estaba en contra de las personas que hallaban a su media naranja tiempo después de dejar los pañales -sí, me refiero a los **pre**-adolescentes- pero tampoco era algo que me agradara del todo. Hacía cuestión de unos años que habían aprendido a caminar, razonar y alimentarse por cuenta propia; pero quién sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban contemplándose de esa forma. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron para cruzar la calle, ambos destilaban sentimientos puros y correspondidos. Se querían. El amor era algo que no se aprendía, se traía latente desde el vientre materno.

Sí, definitivamente, necesitaba un par de películas y libros de terror. Basta de los libros de ayuda y auto-compasión.

- Te estás negando una buena oportunidad - dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Y si es Sai lo que te preocupa, bueno, no debería.

- ¿No debería?

Imaginé un tornillo que salía disparado de su cabeza confirmando que estaba demente. ¿Se había tomado la pastilla equivocada el día de hoy?

- No, no deberías. Lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurarte que no va a cometer más locuras. Fui su novia, he visto varias de sus escenas; muchas veces.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. _Compasión_.

- Todos cometemos errores, porque no somos perfectos. Sai es solo un humano y-

La interrumpí con un grito ahogado de desesperación e impotencia. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? La tomé por los hombros, moviéndolos un poco para que reaccionara. Pero solo me miro desconcertada.

- No lo justifiques. Por favor, no lo hagas - le rogué -. Ambos compartieron una linda relación, con corazones y frases melosas. También malos momentos, todo tiene un lado oscuro, repleto de excusas, palabras hirientes y escenas innecesarias. Pero él cambió, Sai no es el mismo. ¿Quién sabe que habría sucedido la noche anterior si...?

- Nadie lo sabe - admitió, con sus ojos ahora vidriosos -. No voy a permitir que eso vuelva a repetirse. Te lo aseguro.

En un movimiento rápido, acomodó sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Sentí que su respiración era anormal y estaba derramando algún líquido extraño cerca de mi cuello. Estaba llorando; y ese líquido... _lágrimas_. Caminamos juntas hasta el teatro. Peinó mi cabello varias veces y se aseguró de que cada piedra quedara en el lugar indicado. Me deseó suerte para la gran noche de hoy y se despidió. La tristeza brillaba aún en sus ojos vidriosos, haciéndome sentir culpable y llenando mi pecho de pequeñas agujas filosas. Depositar toda la responsabilidad en ella era un gran error. Ino representaba uno de los pilares más importantes por los cuales me mantenía de pie, a pesar de las adversidades que el destino ponía en mi camino. Ya era hora de independizarme. Debía dejar de sostenerme de su hombro cada vez que algo iba mal. Porque tenía su vida y sus problemas, y no podría estar para mí siempre.

Salí a escena con mi mejor sonrisa, evitando cruzarme con Sai hasta las escenas finales, donde el príncipe lucha por el amor de la princesa que solo vio en fotos.

_- ¡Deberías concentrar la vista en ella! Porque es ella la princesa indicada._  
_- ¿No es acaso obvio? Ella será capaz de aliviar el malestar de los enfermos, traer paz a estas tierras inundadas de guerra y amor a los campos de cultivo._

Dije mis líneas y baile un par de danzas. Ni siquiera tuve que concentrarme en el guión ni en las demás personas sobre el escenario. Esperé paciente el momento en que dejara el protagonismo para quedarme recostada sobre la ventana, observando el público.

_- Tomás, el príncipe lo llama._

_- Oh, ¿qué desea él de mi?_

_- Quiere oír la historia de la princesa._

_- En ese caso, solo tengo una condición..._

_- No se preocupe, Tomás. Él ya sabe de la joven de los cabellos exóticos._

Allí estaba. Él no prestaba atención ninguna al diálogo de la escena, porque seguramente, ya se los sabría de memoria. No se había perdido ninguna de las funciones y siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, expectantes y sincronizados al igual que el primer día. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Al finalizar la función, me apresuré en sacarme el vestuario y deshacer los apliques del cabello. Organicé mi bolso varias veces, tomé mi abrigo y agradecí mentalmente al noticiero por el estado del tiempo. La noche prometía ser fría. Caminé en busca de la salida, curioseé de reojo toda la extensión del pasillo y me percaté de un par de chicas -fanáticas- de Sai que caminaban de un lado a otro. Sus manos sostenían un par de cámaras fotográficas y algunos papeles. Abrí la puerta de salida y la cerré con mucho cuidado. No reconocí el lujoso auto que llevaba viendo diariamente y comencé a hacerme a la idea. En el transcurso de las pasadas veinticuatro horas no tuve tiempo de pensar en Sasuke. Tampoco quise hacerlo. No quería formar ilusiones tontas respecto a él; como Ino solía hacer. Es simple, no depositaba sentimientos en personas que no conocía porque podían decepcionarme... al igual que los seres queridos, solo que con los últimos, era más predecible.

- La joven de los cabellos exóticos - susurró una voz detrás de mi -. Sakura Haruno.

Un timbre de voz perfecto. Con un toque grave y masculino.

- El joven de los ojos profundos...

- Sasuke Uchiha - completó él con una media sonrisa y tomó mi mano helada -. Es todo un placer.


	5. Una propuesta indecente

**V:** _Una propuesta indecente. _

* * *

_- La joven de los cabellos exóticos - susurró una voz detrás de mi -. Sakura Haruno._

_Un timbre de voz perfecto. Con un toque grave y masculino._

_- El joven de los ojos profundos..._

_- Sasuke Uchiha - completó él con una media sonrisa y tomó mi mano helada -. Es todo un placer._

_

* * *

_

Mis pulmones hicieron un esfuerzo inimaginable para obtener oxígeno y tuve que detenerme a pensar en el proceso que respirar implica. Pestañeé un par de veces y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata en cuestión de segundos. Estaba saludándome como un caballero; solo que no besó mi mano. Y admito, que me desmayaría en el acto. El solo hecho de tenerlo a una escasa distancia provocaba que mi cuerpo sufriera una atracción extraña; una fuerza magnética que nos atraía. Y eso estaba mal; muy mal. Cumplió con sus palabras al decirme que estaba siendo fiel a cada una de mis funciones. ¿Por qué malgastar el dinero tantas veces en una obra que deja mucho que desear?

- ¿Por qué vienes a verme cada noche? - pregunté con valentía - Es una simple obra.

Observó nuestras manos entrelazadas. ¿Era acaso una pregunta difícil de responder? Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro como una locura atraviesa su mente y desaparece como una estrella fugaz. Su pecho se movió mientras buscaba el oxígeno que le faltaba y se dispuso a hablar.

- No sabría que responderte - confesó un poco divertido -. Me intriga el personaje principal, esa puede ser una razón.

No me percaté del momento en que nuestras manos se separaron. Su piel conservaba una temperatura ligeramente más cálida que la mía. Mi teoría acerca de los príncipes cobraba vida frente a mis ojos. Sasuke tenía una esencia inocente y ajena a las desgracias de los demás, no dejaba de ser el centro de atención y su rostro... era hermoso, por supuesto. También era experto al momento de hablar y me cautivó con una de sus sonrisas. Ésa era una de las razones por la cual las mujeres no deben relacionarse con los hombres: porque cautivan con su estúpida sonrisa. Posee un ingrediente secreto que lo hace irresistible.

- Mi personaje es el principal: soy la princesa de los cabellos exóticos.

- Sí - asintió -. Quizás, no sea solo el personaje, sino también, la chica detrás de todo eso.

Perfecto, usó todas las palabras peligrosas de su arsenal y no tenía con qué defenderme. En cualquier momento su mano sacaría un objeto brillante de su bolsillo para moverlo delante de mis ojos y lograr que entrara en un estado de trance; tal y como hacen los magos. Luego, me llevaría a su casa, me drogaría con plantas alucinógenas y quién sabe que cosas haría. La parte negativa de todo esto -que era negativo por naturaleza- es que no me asustaba lo que él podría llegar a hacer... y no me refiero a ámbitos sexuales. _Oh, ámbitos sexuales_. ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en una depravada sexual con un chico que ni siquiera conocía! Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

- ¿Vas a seguir hablándome de esa forma? - pregunté desesperada.

- No sé a que forma te refieres - contestó inocentemente -. Puedo detenerme y no hablar en toda la noche, si es lo que quieres.

- Es una buena oferta.

Cada una de sus palabras me inspiraba confianza. _Vamos por mal camino, si Sakura, un mal camino... el de la tentación. _Reconocí -muy a mi pesar- que su voz llenaba los espacios del silencio incómodo que se presentaba cada vez que cerraba su boca; pero mis mejillas ardían aún más. La alternativa de que hablase no me desagradara realmente, no daba espacio a que cavilara en mi mente con imágenes pervertidas e inmorales. Inmorales de acuerdo a mi moral de anti-príncipes, claro está.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - me preguntó, dispuesto a aceptar la respuesta.

- Puedes seguir hablando - contesté restándole importancia -. Es mejor así.

- Tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

_ La gota que derramó el vaso_. Una parte de mi comenzó a especular acerca de esa propuesta, mientras la otra parte se negaba rotundamente a cualquier idea del príncipe de Disney. ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser? Muy malo. Podría proponerme un paseo nocturno por las calles frías de la ciudad, una cena improvisada, una guía por todo el teatro o simplemente llevarme en su lujoso auto hasta su casa, dónde me drogaría con plantas alucinógenas y sé a la perfección qué cosas me haría. Ése era un plan perfecto que rondaba mi cabeza, pero algo me decía que la perfección no existe. Un pensamiento iluminó mi masa encefálica; descartando muchas de las propuestas que había imaginado. Él no tiene su lojoso auto, y si lo tenía; estaba muy bien escondido. Oculto entre las sombras...

- Preferiría no saber nada acerca de propuestas a mitad de la noche.

No hubo sorpresa alguna reflejada en su rostro. Ninguna idea se desmoronó ante mis ojos. ¿Él estaba esperando ése tipo de respuesta? Tal vez, solo era insistente.

- Déjame probar - pidió, muy seguro de sí mismo -. Podría interesarte.

- No, no lo creo.

Exibió una de sus mejores sonrisas de diversión, cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y ladeó la cabeza. Era _obstinado_. La palabra retroceder no se encontraba en su diccionario.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees?

Ni siquiera yo lo sé -pensé- abatida. Me quede callada sin responder a su pregunta, el prosiguió.

- ¿Una propuesta indecente? - quiso adivinar - No voy a pedirte nada fuera de lo común.

- Tampoco aceptaría nada fuera de lo común.

- Perfecto. ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?

No. No y mil veces no. No. Hay personas que no comprenden el significado de las palabras en lo absoluto y tampoco son capaces de mantener un diálogo coherente con alguien más. Nuestro diálogo -si es que así podía llamarse- se tornó incoherente y lleno de preguntas sin sentido. Él dijo que no iba a pedirme nada fuera de lo común, nada de "propuestas indecentes"... ¿Y qué era eso? Acompañarme hasta mi casa, perfecto. Caminar con un desconocido, enseñarle tu hogar e invitarlo con café.

- Por supuesto que no - negué rotundamente -. Eres un desconocido.

- No lo seré por mucho tiempo.

Arrogante, _señor indeseable; arrogante_ volvía a tomar posesión de su cuerpo; como en la mañana. Había una única alternativa para no enfadarme de su segura actitud; él no sabía nada de mí. Aún...

- Tengo el inmenso placer de rechazar tu propuesta.

Le sonreí y me giré para seguir mi camino. Solo alcancé a dar un par de pasos porque me detuvo, tomándome la mano. Lo miré de reojo y vi como me enseñaba su móvil. ¿Quería mi número? Podría dárselo fingiendo no estar muy interesada pero no era mi forma de actuar. Solté mi mano con un movimiento sutil y continué caminando.

- Oh, ni lo sueñes _Sasuke_.


	6. Un destino incrédulo

**VI: **_Un destino incrédulo. _

_

* * *

_

_Le sonreí y me giré para seguir mi camino. Solo alcancé a dar un par de pasos porque me detuvo, tomándome la mano. Lo miré de reojo y vi como me enseñaba su móvil. ¿Quería mi número? Podría dárselo fingiendo no estar muy interesada pero no era mi forma de actuar. Solté mi mano con un movimiento sutil y continué caminando._

_- Oh, ni lo sueñes Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

El único recuerdo que conservé en mi mente fue la absurda sensación de diversión y expectativa que recorrió mi cuerpo durante el recorrido a casa. Había abandonado mi mejor oportunidad de irme con el "clon de Adonis" y en cambio, decidí retornar al hogar. Me siento protegida allí, tal como una tortuga con su caparazón cuando se asusta del mundo exterior. Fue una de las decisiones más maduras que he jamás he tomado. No debes dejarte llevar por los impulsos que te provoca un lindo chico que apenas conoces porque puede terminar en asesinato, violación, robo, tortura... embarazo y cita ideal; claro, si fueses una chica de película. Podía leer los títulos de los diarios locales que citaban: _El cuerpo inerte de una adolescente fue encontrado a las afueras de ciudad, víctima de heridas fatales que indican violación sexual y tortura; _o peor aún,_ La tasa de adolescentes embarazadas ha aumentado un 0.1%. _

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? - reprochó Ino - No dejaste que él se expresara.

Observé como un par de platos llenos de tomate y lechuga se valanceaban de un lado a otro por la habitación. Una risa silenciosa ahogó las palabras de la inexperta cocinera cuando un pequeño trozo de tomate terminó en su cabello. Lo sacudió de un lado a otro intentando deshacerse de el sin éxito. Tomé el diminuto pedazo de comida entre mis dedos y lo tiré a la basura.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté - ¿Por qué no le dí mi número?

- Porque gracias a eso, perdiste tu oportunidad de contactarlo. ¡Nunca más lo verás!

Exagerando otra vez. Dejé de escucharla y me dirigí a las mesas. Atendí varios clientes mientras meditaba acerca de sus conclusiones. Consideré mis acciones del día anterior. Darle mi número a ése desconocido, fingiendo no estar interesada cuando enrealidad lo estaba -pero solo un poco- no era propio de mí. Las oportunidades de encontrarme a otro "clon de Adonis" mientras caminaba por las calles, estaba de compras o estudiaba en la biblioteca eran realmente nulas. Aún así no era suficiente, no iba a arriesgarme.

- ¿Está sentado por ahí? - preguntó la dueña de una cabellera rubia en cuanto me vio entrar - Puedo apostar que no, porque lo rechazaste.

- Yo no lo rechacé, solo me rehúse a que me acompañara a casa.

- Y te negaste a darle tu número.

Seguíamos con el asunto del número. ¿Qué importaba? Un par de ojos que solían estar sobre las ollas y los vegetales, cambiaron de dirección y se posaron sobre mi. Se trataba de los ojos del chef; Kazuki, el único hombre en la habitación. Parecía interesado en nuestra conversación pero no había soltado ninguna palabra.

- No es el fin del mundo, Ino - le aseguré -. Si se suicida a causa de esto, nos vamos a enterar por los noticieros.

- Ésa es una broma de muy mal gusto - dijo enfadada -. Te advertí que era tu oportunidad de encontrar a tu príncipe ideal.

Suspiré. La sensación de ahogo se apoderó de mis pulmones, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi garganta, donde decidió quedarse. No podía intercambiar este tipo de comentarios con mi mejor amiga cuando ambas sabíamos que teníamos un poco de razón. Siempre terminábamos enojadas y diciéndonos adjetivos calificativos poco hirientes. Limpié un par de mesas y levanté otro par de pedidos a mitad de la mañana. No intercambié ninguna mirada con Ino, para ahorrarme disgustos; ella podría tener razón... de alguna manera que no comprendía. Era hora de hacer hablar a Kazuki para obtener otro punto de vista.

- Kazuki - llamé timidamente - ¿Puedo pedirle una opinión?

- Claro que sí - respondió con su voz profunda - ¿Sobre qué asunto?

- ¡Oh, puedo adivinar! - gritó Ino, como una niña pequeña - Es sobre Sasuke: su príncipe.

Concentré mi mirada en ella quejándome sobre el sufijo "su". Sentí una extraña sensación cuando ella pronunció su nombre, _Sasuke_ no le pertenecía a nadie. Recosté mi cuerpo sobre un mueble cercano y me dediqué a ordenar mis pensamientos en el diálogo.

- ¿El chico de la servilleta? - preguntó riéndose - ¿Es el mismo que te ayudó el otro día?

- Sí, el mismo.

- No creo que mi opinión sirva de mucho. Él no es un príncipe.

Ino comenzó a enviar miradas asesinas a Kazuki, sus manos no se movían y parecía estar considerando la idea de pegarle. Podría defenderlo de los ataques de mi mejor amiga porque ambos estábamos de acuerdo en ése punto; no era ningún príncipe.

- Ni tú una princesa.

Kazuki llevaba sobre sus hombros la sabiduría. Pero quizás, no a todos nos sirva.

- Me estás arruinando, Kazuki - murmuró la voz de Disney con desgana -. ¿Por qué dices que no es una princesa? ¿Qué tiene de malo todo esto?

- Las princesas existieron hace mucho tiempo. Sakura no posee las cualidades para ser una de ellas; es totalmente incrédula.

Oh, claro. Ahora era mi culpa. No solía confiarme de nada facilmente. ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Era solo precaución, era precavida. Muy pocas personas eran crédulas en su totalidad, como las niñas pequeñas que permanecen rodeadas de muñecas hasta la adolescencia.

- ¿Solo las niñas de cuatro años pueden ser princesas? - pregunté interesada por su forma de pensar -. Puede que exista alguien mayor que aún mantenga su forma de pensar similar a la de una niña.

Un par de ojos masculinos hicieron una mueca de obviedad respecto a mi pregunta. Pero yo no entendía_. ¿Cuándo una deja de ser crédula? ¿Por qué? _

- Bueno... - balbuceó Ino - Pueden borrarme de la lista de niñas de todos modos. No volveré a ser una princesa.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados mientras parecía navegar en el interior de sus pensamientos, recordando algunas cosas del pasado, seguramente. Y yo seguía sin entender.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué va todo esto? - suplicé masajeando mis sienes -. ¿Cuándo una deja de ser crédula? ¿Por qué?

- Todos dejamos de ser crédulos cuando nos sentimos atraídos hacia otra persona - explicó Kazuki -. Eso suele ocurrir en la niñez y en la adolescencia. ¿Crees que habrá alguna persona _"mayor" _que siga crédula aún?

- No, no lo creo.

Cuando eres una niña pequeña y comienzas a sentirte atraída hacia otro niño pequeño, tu mundo cambia completamente. Tienes otras prioridades nuevas y eres capáz de dejar pequeñas cosas, que siempre te parecieron importantes, a un lado. Por supuesto que esas pequeñas niñas eran unas princesas de Disney, porque creían en el amor eterno hasta que caían en las despiadadas redes de los amores adolescentes y amores de verano. ¡Que trágico resultaba aquello!

- Sakura - llamó Ino -. Tú nunca te has sentido atraída hacia ningun chico en especial. Pero eres incrédula, ¡deja de serlo!. ¿Qué eres, Sakura?

_ - Mesera, soy mesera; y muy orgullosa de serlo. _

Un soplo de viento suave recorrió mi espalda cuando la puerta se abrió. La joven de recepción me dió un papel que citaba: _"Ten cuidado, hoy va a llover"_. Me acerqué a una de las ventanas y observé el brillante día soleado. Una broma de mal gusto.

_ ¿Debería ser crédula y creer en el destino?_


	7. No más teorías baratas de Disney

**VII:**_ No más teorías baratas de Disney. _

**Capítulo Final.**

* * *

_ - Mesera, soy mesera; y muy orgullosa de serlo. _

_Un soplo de viento suave recorrió mi espalda cuando la puerta se abrió. La joven de recepción me dió un papel que citaba: "Ten cuidado, hoy va a llover". Me acerqué a una de las ventanas y observé el brillante día soleado. Una broma de mal gusto._

_ ¿Debería ser crédula y creer en el destino?_

_

* * *

_

Conté cada uno de mis pasos de camino a casa, el sol me había jugado una mala pasada y se había ocultado tras alguna nube; no supe definir su color porque solo la miré de reojo. Una sensación de culpa me abrumaba y se concentraba en mi garganta. No fue buena idea exponer nuestros puntos de vista acerca de las historias de amor, las princesas y los príncipes. Mi mejor amiga no encontraba consuelo y repetía que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Yo no lo creía así, ella estaba exagerando... ¿Acaso nunca nadie lo rechazó? Ino quería sellar nuestras almas en algún ritual extraño para que nuestros caminos se unieran, y... mucho etcétera. Dijo que yo era una chica sin rumbo porque no creía en el amor a primera vista, en las hadas, en el destino y en la fecha de caducidad de los productos. Me recomendó que dejara de ser tan obsesiva, o detallista; no recuerdo bien la palabra.

Suspiré. Estaba rondando los dos mil pasos cuando sentí una pequeña gota que recorrió la punta de mi nariz hasta llegar a mi cuello. Sentí el repiqueteo repentino de las gotas contra los edificios más altos mientras me paralizaba frente a un cartel:_ ¿Cuál es el objetivo de cada persona en el planeta?_ Preguntas sin respuesta. Cerré mis ojos a la espera de la oleada de gruesas y rápidas gotas que empaparan mi rostro, pero nunca llegaron.

- Ten cuidado, hoy va a llover.

Maldito destino.

Un paraguas me cubrió en el momento justo para impedir que la lluvia me rozara. Era de color azul oscuro con pequeños detalles en blanco que lo antojaban muy elegante. Una mano pálida lo sostenía cerca de mi brazo derecho; rodeando mi espalda por la altura de la cintura con mucho cuidado. Me giré lentamente sin la necesidad de hacerlo, solo para contemplar su rostro y asegurarme de que no era una _jugada del destino_. Era el momento preciso para comenzar a creer.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta...? - susurré sorprendida conviertiendo la pregunta en afirmación - Te gusta todo ese asunto de las notas, ¿verdad?

Recordé el par de notas que escribió para mi. Se dió por vencido en cuanto al número del móvil y probó suerte con los mensajes de papel. Un montón de años sin recibir ningún papel de ese tipo, desde los primeros años de secundaria. Mi corazón golpeteaba nostálgico y acelerado. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

- Se podría decir que sí - contestó con diversión - . No es la mejor forma de comunicación porque existe la tecnología.

- _Internet._

- Exacto - dijo pensativo -. Nada remplaza la comunicación cara a cara.

Definitivamente estábamos cara a cara, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro; mientras él me protegía de la lluvia. Me sentía como la protagonista indefensa y despistada de una película de época, que tenía un lindo vestido, el cabello corto y un paraguas que la cubría. Con delicadeza me guió hasta el edificio más próximo y esperámos un par de minutos a la espera de que la lluvia se detuviera. El repiqueteo de las gotas se hacía cada vez más intenso...

- Deberíamos refugiarnos en algún lugar - sugirió mientras buscaba con la mirada -, que sea un poco más acogedor quizás.

La representación perfecta del príncipe y la princesa. Asentí, ya que la idea no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a un pequeño local que tenía grandes ventanales con detalles en madera oscura donde la luz amarillenta traspasaba los vidrios con delicadeza. Sentí como la brisa del invierno inundaba mis recuerdos y mi estómago pidió a gritos un chocolate caliente. Sasuke abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar; como un caballero. ¿Será que aún existen de ésos? Eligió una mesa pequeña en el ángulo de las ventanas. Usó sus brazos como soporte para su mentón, observó la lluvia otro par de minutos y luego se dirigió hacia mi.

- ¿Por qué no seguiste mi consejo?

Recordé la nota que recibí hace un par de horas. Los motivos eran simples...

- No suelo escuchar a ningún desconocido en especial. Y además, el sol estaba brillante por la mañana...

- Es bueno mirar más los informativos. La parte del tiempo y todo eso.

Uno de los empleados se acercó a nosotros y nos ofreció un café. _Lo quería caliente, hirviendo, sumamente cargado..._

- ¿Sigo siendo un desconocido aún?

Su pregunta no tenía una respuesta. Palpé mis bolsillos en busca de mi móvil y me aseguré de que ninguna gota de agua lo hubiese atacado. Lo dejé sobre la mesa, considerando una respuesta con fundamento; pero no logré encontrar ninguno.

- No tengo... - deletreé - ...la menor idea al respecto. Yo no sé, no sé lo que eres.

- Soy una persona. Un chico, nada más. Y tengo los ojos profundos, ¿no es así?.

Oh, me había escuchado... todas ésas veces.

- Sí, ojos profundos - murmuré -. Pero yo no soy la princesa de los cabellos exóticos.

Nuestro diálogo se estaba volviendo un juego de palabras en el cual iba a salir perdiendo. Él es solo un chico que tiene los ojos profundos. Y yo no soy una princesa después de todo; soy una persona nada más, una chica. Suspiré. Sasuke fijó sus ojos sobre los míos y ni siquiera el sonido de las tazas al entrar en contacto con la madera lo hizo reaccionar.

- Eres la chica de los cabellos exóticos.

Sujeté el café y tomé algunos sorbos silenciosamente.

- ¿Podemos dejar los juegos de palabras? - pedí -. Por favor.

Él bebió un poco de su café también. Una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro pálido. En un parpadeo sentí como la luz de la habitación se desvancecía y el color azulado de la lluvia inundaba el lugar en cuestión de segundos. La luz eléctrica se había ido. Y sus ojos reflejaban mi silueta con gran claridad. Movió sus labios y suspiró.

- Estoy agradecido de que no seas una príncesa.

¿Dónde quedó mi plegaria acerca de los juegos y los diálogos? Arqueé una ceja con el propósito de soltar un par de preguntas pero no me dejó hablar.

- Si fueses una príncesa, estarías atada a un reino y tendrías muchas responsabilidades.

- ¿No es eso bueno? - pregunté confundida - Las responsabilidades y todo eso.

- Lo es, es bueno. Pero no en grandes cantidades. ¿A quién le gustaría estar lleno de ellas? Yo quiero ser libre. Tú eres libre.

- Sí, somos libres - coindicí entre sorbos de café -.

- Y estamos al azar del destino.

Dejamos de coindicir inmediatamente. Le hice una mueca de disgusto y negué con la cabeza un par de veces. Al terminar nuestros cafés, él pagó la cuenta y caminamos hasta un par de escalones que nos separaban de la calle. El paraguas se balanceó de un lado a otro por el viento...

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de cada persona en el planeta? - le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió.

Muchas personas caminan sobre estas tierras con malos objetivos; se dañan a si mismos y a los demás. Destruyen todo a su alrededor en busca de algo que no pueden encontrar. Son infelices cuando solo tienen agua, y siguen siéndolo cuando tienen vino de la mejor cosecha.

- El objetivo es simple: todos son infelices porque se rehúsan a buscar lo que el corazón les pide - respondió con un toque de dulzura en su tono de voz-.

Esto no me parecía una fábula de Disney.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué les pide?

- _**Amor**_.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al escuchar la palabra que acababa de salir de sus labios con el mismo tono dulce que había adquirido su voz. Y sólo era dulce; sin cursilerias y sin Disney latente. Cerré mis ojos como reflejo para evitar que el impulso eléctrico de mi columna se transformara en un temblor. En un susurro me preguntó si tenía frío y me rodeó con sus brazos aunque respondí negativamente a su pregunta. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba ni tampoco del transcurso del tiempo. Se acercó a mi rostro sutilmente y observó el sonrojo de mis mejillas; sonrió y rozó sus labios con los míos.

Solté una risa incómoda al recordar un par de palabras de Ino en el momento inoportuno.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó - ¿Algo va mal?.

- Dicen que las personas buscan una pieza que encaja perfectamente con su corazón...

- ...y que nadie puede vivir sin amor.

Exactamente.

- Dime, chico de los ojos profundos - pedí un poco divertida con la situación -. ¿Es otra teoría barata?

- Sinceramente, chica de los cabellos exóticos... no tengo la menor idea al respecto. Sólo sé una cosa...

- ¿Qué? - pregunté - ¿Qué cosa?

- Que eres solo una chica de cabellos exóticos, que nunca fuí un desconocido y que... somos libres para buscar lo que el corazón nos pide.

Suspiré. Un largo y profundo suspiro.

- Sasuke - llamé -. Estamos pisando el punto de cursilerías de Disney. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

- La función de hoy... ¿no irás?.

- No, no pienso ir. No soy una princesa con responsabilidades. Soy una chica libre.

Comenzó a reirse mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

- Ésa no es la razón - negó -.

- ¿Y cuál es entonces?

- El fiel seguidor de tus funciones te ha raptado.

- No tiene sentido sino hay alguien observándote. No tiene sentido sino estás sentado allí.

Volvió a rozar mis labios. Y se acomodó en el hueco de mi cuello con su respiración alocada que llenaba mis oídos.

- Creo que mi corazón ya no pide nada más.

- El mío tampoco - le comenté mientras sujetaba el paraguas con mis manos -. Suficiente tuvo por el día de hoy.

Caminamos bajo la lluvia, protegiéndonos de ella con su paraguas azul de lunares blancos y nos perdimos por las frías, oscuras y húmedas calles de la ciudad. Y cuando tomó mi mano entre la suya sentí el sonido de una pieza cuando encaja con otra. Un pequeño _click_ quizás. El comienzo de algo nuevo... el comienzo de...

- _**Amor**__**. **_

Maldito destino. Ino, y sus teorías baratas... No vas a ilusionarme tan facilmente la próxima vez Disney. Y ni pienses que voy a venderte el comienzo de esta historia para algunas de tus películas... porque es mi película; _la chica de los cabellos exóticos_. (Y el chico de los ojos profundos).


End file.
